


Sweet Transvestite

by LoopyLiesey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLiesey/pseuds/LoopyLiesey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius's Halloween costume is a huge hit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Transvestite

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic that is smutty in anyway soo it's somewhat terrible. There was no way this could go without having smut in it in some way.

Halloween 1978

Every year, the Potter family had a Halloween party, and this was the first year James and his friends were invited, due to it being the first year they weren’t at Hogwarts.

Everyone was encouraged to dress up, to have a bit of fun, which was something that was especially needed in the present climate of war. The friends of the Potter family got into costumes with much gusto.

James and Remus were concerned.

When Sirius had heard about the Halloween party, told that they were to dress up, there was a dangerous glint in his eyes, one that they recognised when he was planning something. Normally, James would be ready to plan with him, and they would always twist Remus’s arm and have him help them, but this wasn’t the time. James had no idea what Sirius was planning, and this was a Bad Thing when it came to his parents.

Remus didn’t know what Sirius was planning either, which was worse than James not knowing because Remus was at Sirius’s flat most nights and had tried to find out what it was by waiting until Sirius was asleep and search through his things. It hadn’t been successful, and he would just end up back in bed next to Sirius.

So, with neither James or Remus having any idea what Sirius was planning, they stood in the ‘ballroom’ of Potter Manor with Peter, not sure if they should enjoy their moments before Sirius brought disaster, or if they should worry.

They chose worry.

Remus was dressed as William Shakespeare, at Sirius’s suggestion. Remus had been surprised that Sirius had suggested it, but he had easily agreed, and had Lily’s help putting the costume together.

Peter had thought it would be funny if he dressed as a rat, an inside joke between the four friends, but neither James nor Remus had been very impressed. At least they were sure that no one would guess that Peter was a rat Animagus from his costume.

James and Lily had gone for matching costumes, Elizabeth Bennet and Mr Darcy. Though James knew he would have to explain the costumes to a few people, it kept Lily happy, and that was enough for him.

Sirius had teased him after James had said that, but James just shrugged it off.

The party had started at 7, but it was twenty past, and Sirius still hadn’t arrived. Granted, there were plenty of people who still hadn’t arrived, but the longer it took Sirius to get here, the more James and Remus would think about what Sirius could possibly be dressing up as that got that particular glint in his eyes.

“Oh, hi, Mrs Potter!”

Remus and James’s eyes met as they heard Sirius’s voice trail up the hallway, and they both bolted out of the ballroom, heading towards the front door.

“Sirius! What on earth?” Dorea exclaimed. James and Remus had reached the door, and were staring at Sirius with shock, though for Remus that shock was mingled with something else.

Sirius was wearing a corset, fingerless gloves, underpants, and suspenders holding up fishnet stockings.

“Frank-N-Furter,” Remus muttered, not able to say anything louder as he began to feel uncomfortable in his groin area. James spared him a glance before looking back at Sirius.

“Are you mad?” James demanded.

“It’s a costume,” Sirius said, shrugging.

“What are you?” Dorea asked.

“I’m just a sweet transvestite,” Sirius began to sing, but James had jumped in front of his mother and pressed a hand to Sirius’s mouth.

“He’s an idiot, that’s what he is,” James said, “Come on, Sirius.” He pulled Sirius’s arm and took him through to the ballroom, and Remus followed him in a daze, trying really hard not to think about how bloody attractive Sirius was in that costume.

It didn’t work.

He watched as Sirius talked to a few people around the room, trying hard to ignore the bulge in his pants, and didn’t notice Lily standing next to him until she elbowed him in the ribs.

“Wh – oh, hi, Lily,” Remus said.

“This is your fault,” Lily said.

“How do you figure that?” Remus asked.

“It was your bright idea to take your friends to go see Rocky Horror,” Lily said, shaking her head.

“I didn’t think Sirius would do this,” Remus murmured. Lily studied Remus for a moment, then grinned.

“You like it,” Lily said.

“Right now I’m trying really hard not to launch myself across the room at Sirius, if you must know,” Remus said. Lily chuckled before she walked away. Remus went back to watching Sirius, and Sirius looked over at him and winked. Remus tried to remain impassive.

He watched Sirius as he walked across the room, and stopped next to Remus, standing close enough to touch.

“I see you shiver with antici-” Sirius whispered into his right ear, then moved over slightly and positioned his lips at Remus’s left ear, “-pation.”

“I hate you,” Remus muttered without looking at Sirius, though he could imagine the smug look that would be painted on Sirius’s face. He felt Sirius’s hand brush against his hip lightly, and that was it. Remus grabbed his arm, pulling him out of the room, and dragged Sirius down the hallway and upstairs towards an empty bedroom. He pulled Sirius into the room and locked the door with his wand, before tossing his wand aside and pushed Sirius against the door, crushing his lips to Sirius’s.

“Ew, lipstick, that’s odd,” Remus breathed, and Sirius chuckled.

“Had to go the whole way,” Sirius said as Remus started to kiss Sirius’s neck.

“Of course you did,” Remus murmured against Sirius’s neck as he brushed his hand down Sirius’s side, then pushing Sirius’s pants down.

“This costume was definitely a great idea,” Sirius said, “I should wear it when you stay over.”

“Please do,” Remus groaned as he wrapped his hand around Sirius’s cock, stroking lightly and sucking at the crook of Sirius’s neck. Sirius let out a moan.

“Moony.” Sirius’s voice was slightly strangled. Remus smiled against Sirius’s neck before letting himself drop down to his knees, still stroking Sirius’s cock with his hand, and then brushing his tongue against the head. He stopped stroking Sirius and instead began fondling Sirius’s balls as he slowly licked the shaft of Sirius’s cock.

“Moony…”

Remus wrapped Sirius’s cock with his mouth, sucking as Sirius moaned, Sirius’s hand gripping Remus’s hair, closing his eyes and leaning his head against the door.

“Fuck, yes, Moony…”

Sirius was close to coming when Remus moved his mouth away, and started to kiss down Sirius’s leg, reaching the fishnet stockings and stroking his hand down Sirius’s leg.  

“Moony, I was close.”

“I know,” Remus said, and grinned up at Sirius. Sirius made an angry noise at the back of his throat, but Remus continued to grin as he brushed his cheek against Sirius’s cock.

“Moony…”

“You’re going to continue to wear this tonight,” Remus murmured.

“Will you still be wearing that?” Sirius asked. Remus looked up at Sirius.

“You like it?” Remus asked.

“Those… what are they, pantaloons? They’re very… tight,” Sirius murmured.

“The breeches aren’t,” Remus replied, standing up again and pressing his groin against Sirius’s.

“Can still… feel you,” Sirius muttered. Remus chuckled as he started to nibble lightly on Sirius’s left earlobe. Sirius reached up to Remus’s face and moved him so that Sirius could kiss him, biting on Remus’s bottom lip. Remus pressed against Sirius once more before taking a step backwards.

“Now you can have some idea how I feel as you go around dressed like that,” Remus said, picking up his wand and unlocking the door, and as he lightly pushed Sirius so that he would walk out of the room, but Sirius grabbed his arm and pushed him towards the bed.  

“Maybe I want to return the favour,” Sirius said quietly. Remus just shook his head, looking slightly smug.

“I don’t think so. They’ll be wondering where we are. James won’t like that we’ve gone off on our own in his childhood home,” Remus said, “Later.”

“Is that a promise?” Sirius asked. Remus simply smirked, before leaving the room, Sirius sitting there with his underpants pulled down slightly and completely stiff.

“Fuck,” Sirius said, slipping off one of the fingerless gloves and taking his erection in his hand, finishing himself off, before pulling his underpants completely up, checking the suspenders were still properly attached. He grabbed the fingerless glove and went to the closest bathroom to wash his hand as he planned what he would be doing to Remus later that night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> There is the possibility of a follow up fic for after the Halloween party. No promises though.


End file.
